Jekyll and Hyde What a monster Does
by PurpleIllusion
Summary: This is a fanfiction purely based around my favorite Tv show Jekyll and Hyde, starring Tom Bateman.
Doctor Robert Jekyll was a simple man, with a not so simple life.

He lived in Sri Lanka with his adoptive parents and family until the age of 26, when he moved to London to learn about a long lost family estate that was now in his name. He moved to London oblivious to what was about to happen, thinking that he would just give up the home and go back to Sri Lanka, but that was not the case.

It was when Robert arrived at his hotel room did he get an urgent letter sent to him, telling him the unfortunate news that his adoptive family had been killed in a house fire, and he was not at all happy about this. He started to cry, the mixed emotions of anger and sadness filled in his chest making him stumble over and have to lean against the wall, he then felt a sharp pain in his stomach and it was then that he realized something was wrong. His head started to pound and his heart rate quickened like a horse in a race. Feeling dizzy he tried to find his pills, searching frantically for them but they were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't believe what was happening as he held on to the side of the bed to keep himself up right. Looking around panting and scared, the pain was soon so unbearable and he had to let whatever was inside him out. The crashing of things falling onto the floor alerted the hotel staff and they knocked on his locked room door.

"Mr Jekyll? Is everything alright in there?" one of the staff asked but the loud thumps and smashing continued as he punched straight through a mirror, making it shatter all over the floor. At this point the staff were not worried but in fact angry about Mr Jekyll's sudden outburst and how he would not answer them when they told him to be quiet.

"That is it! I'm going to get the manager!" The bellboy protested but before he could even step more than three metres, the door got kicked down by the angry man behind it. Robert stepped out, veins showing in his face, his forehead full of sweat, and his eyes scanning the shocked faces on the staff. He walked up to the knocked down door and picked up the 'do not disturb' sign that was originally hanging on it. He then approached the bellboy with a smug look on his face, the bellboy too scared to move. He grabbed the boy by the collar and raised him in the air, putting the sign right in his face,

"Can't you read?" Robert said in a deep, dark tone of voice, dropping the petrified boy onto the ground and strolling out of the building with an evil smirk perched on his lips.

He strolled down the street to a nearby bar, called The Empire. Even as he entered the usual loudness of the lively bar died down as this majorly tall figure entered, sitting himself lazily on a table on his own, giving people dirty looks which made people challenge him to arm wrestles and fights. He won all of them and even made some people leave. It was then a young pretty girl who worked at the bar walked over to him.

"You better calm down love, or you won't be around here for much longer." She was wearing a beautiful red dress along with a fur scarf and it was obvious most the men in the room had a crush on her.

"I think you'll find I will be around here for as long as I want to Miss…?"

"Miss Charming, Bella Charming, and I don't think you realize just how angry these folk can get." She said, a gleam in her eye, showing that she obviously was the main lady around here.

"What a cliché name, 'Charming', it suits you though." He gave a cheeky smile and raised his chin a little bit. "Well, Bella, I don't think you understand how angry I can get as well, you see, I am quite a strong man and not a very persuadable man either." He stood up and towered over her, staring down at her with his head tilted easily. "And if you don't believe me I can prove it to you." He started spinning her around in a dance then made her fall onto a chair, and just as a new song started playing he spun around in a circle, giving all the others in the room bad looks, all of them approaching him.

"Who would like to dance with me!?" he shouted and jumped forward into the crowd of men who had stood up to challenge him, making most of them fall to the floor and the rest back up slightly. He punched a man into the air and another across the room. Once all the rest backed away he picked up a random glass of alcohol and started drinking it, but one man didn't want to end the fighting, one came up behind him and tried kicking him in his back, unsuccessfully. Robert easily just turned around and was about to knock him flat out with a swing to the face but then he heard a gunshot. His eyes darted straight towards the man with the gun; he was an older man, short, and Bella was standing behind him, he figured out that he must be related to her somehow.

The old man walked up to Robert, the man who was challenging him walking away with an annoyed look on his face. "What's your name boy?" the old man asked, Robert didn't respond. "I said what is your name?" the old man asked one more time and Robert slammed his glass onto the table, "Doctor Robert Jekyll at your service!" He said sarcastically and you could see slight worry coming from the old man's face. It was at that moment Robert felt a sharp pain in his back, the pain of a knife penetrating his skin, he turned around to see the man from before walk off with a horrible smug look on his face, crossing his arms and staring back at him. He was about to go after the man but the old guy stopped him, pushing Robert outside to the back and Bella following.

The old man kept Robert angry, making sure he wouldn't become passive again. "If he is what I think he is, you need to kiss him" he said to Bella and her face was surprised. "Kiss him!? Are you kidding me!? I barely know the guy!" she protested but he insisted, "Just do it Bella!" he pushed Robert into her and She hesitantly kissed him, the kiss turning very passionate very quickly. About 7 seconds into the kiss the old man grabbed the knife that was stuck in his back and tugged it out, Robert stumbling back and kneeling on the floor, then suddenly letting out a giant roar, his eyes shining bright blue and his face bright red with veins.

This was the start of Hyde…


End file.
